


Не задавай вопросов

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen, Humor, Uporos, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Альбус Дамблдор — императорский тролль. Любит говорить неудобную правду и шутить идиотские шутки.
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Не задавай вопросов

— А что вы видите, когда смотрите в зеркало Еиналеж, профессор?

— О, — Дамблдор грустно вздохнул и опустил глаза. Гарри, затаивший дыхание от собственной дерзости, сначала подумал, что он не ответит, а потом не поверил своим ушам: — Я вижу там своего бывшего любовника, к которому до сих пор неравнодушен.

Может, это такая дурацкая шутка? В конце концов, не стоило задавать настолько личный вопрос и рассчитывать на правдивый ответ. Однако же Дамблдор мог придумать нечто менее шокирующее, хотя… это же Дамблдор.

— Кстати, он был предыдущим тёмным лордом, вы даже будете проходить это на истории магии, кажется, материал шестого курса. Или седьмого? Не помню, — тем временем продолжил тот нейтральным, даже чуть мечтательным (и ничуть не вязавшимся со смыслом произносимого) голосом. — Но ты не волнуйся, между нами всё совершенно точно кончено.

Гарри издал звук, одновременно похожий на хмыканье, икание и полузадушенный всхлип. Уж лучше бы ему назначили отработки у Филча. Полировать кубки в Зале наград? Отличная альтернатива происходящему. Чистить туалеты без магии? Дайте два. Ну почему, почему его поймал не Снейп?

Дамблдор поднял голову и, встретившись взглядом с Гарри, светски продолжил:

— Письма ведь не считаются, согласен? — дождавшись судорожного кивка, он улыбнулся. — И я давно не разделяю его взгляды, знаешь ли. Вообще-то, мне с самого начала идея о мировом господстве казалась довольно сомнительной, хотя в остальном… Гарри?.. Гарри, куда ты побежал?..

***

Второй раз оставшись один на один с Дамблдором, Гарри нервничал не меньше, чем в первый. Ещё и потому, что теперь он не просто нарушил школьные правила. Всё было куда серьёзнее.

После того случая в заброшенном классе у зеркала Еиналеж прошло довольно много времени, и Гарри произошедшее уже казалось забавным, он убедил себя, что Дамблдор просто пошутил, таким странным образом пытаясь отвадить его от ночных прогулок, но всё же старался не думать об этом слишком много — для собственного душевного спокойствия. Однако сейчас, когда молчание затянулось уже неприлично, тот разговор почему-то вспомнился, словно произошёл вчера.

— Я убил его, — выпалил Гарри неожиданно даже для самого себя.

— Увы, нет. К моему большому сожалению, — вздохнул Дамблдор.

Что? Может, он ослышался? Или не так понял?

— Что? — переспросил Гарри, отчаянно надеясь на какой-то другой ответ.

— На самом деле он не умер. Жаль, — не оправдал его ожиданий Дамблдор.

— Как вы можете так говорить?

— Пойми меня правильно, Гарри, один из вас не жилец, и, если уж выбирать, ты мне нравишься гораздо больше. Ты забавный.

— Эм…спасибо?

— Пожалуйста.

— А как же профессор Квирелл?

— Он к тому моменту и так уже был фактически мёртв и даже разлагался, — при этих словах Дамблдора Гарри вспомнился сладковатый тошнотворный запашок, пробивавшийся сквозь густые чесночные миазмы. — Смотри на вещи позитивнее, мальчик мой, ты совершил доброе дело, избавив его от страшных мучений.

И всё же это казалось неправильным. Из какого-то странного упрямства Гарри продолжил искать, в чём себя обвинить, чтобы Дамблдор не смог отбросить это как нечто совершенно незначительное, если вообще не благо.

— А Фламели? Они ведь умрут?

— Все когда-нибудь умрут. Но не любая смерть имеет столько смысла.

Что ж, одна польза от этого разговора всё же была: Гарри больше не хотелось ныть и посыпать голову пеплом. Ему хотелось стукнуть Дамблдора подушкой так сильно, чтобы у него аж борода встопорщилась.

***

— Профессор Дамблдор, а точно ничего нельзя сделать, чтобы я не участвовал? — громко спросил Гарри, перекрикивая споривших директоров Дурмстранга и Шармбатона. — Точно-точно-точно?

Каким бы своеобразным человеком ни был Дамблдор, он всё же никогда ему не врал и по праву считался самым могущественным волшебником современности.

— Ну… сделать-то можно… — нарочито задумчиво протянул Дамблдор, и в комнате повисла недоверчивая тишина.

— Но? — нажал Гарри, уже почувствовавший, что отмазаться ему всё же не светит.

— Но фигли тебе сделается?

Что…

— Э-э-э… что? — кажется, это сказали все присутствовавшие. Хором.

— Гарри, подумай. Я знаю, что тебе сложно, но перебори себя на этот раз. Ты ведь Избранный, в магическом мире это не просто слова, так что у дракона нет шансов, если только его в прошлой жизни не звали Том.

— ДРАКОНА? — высоким, почти девичьим голоском позорно провизжал Гарри.

Дамблдор безмятежно улыбнулся, и он, запредельным усилием воли взяв себя в руки, въедливо уточнил:

— А если его звали Томом?

— Во-первых, тогда ты всё равно найдёшь способ к нему пролезть — проверено, — во-вторых, мир его праху, когда ты это сделаешь. Тоже проверено.

— Вы так в меня верите?

Слова Дамблдора вызвали у него противоречивые чувства, но Гарри выбрал сосредоточиться на положительной части.

— Я начинаю думать, что матушка в детстве регулярно роняла тебя в зелья, которые готовила для ордена. В основном это был Феликс Фелицис, конечно, если судить по результату.

— А вас не смущает, что я ещё ребёнок? И не готов? — выложил Гарри свой последний (хоть и только что придуманный, но всё равно отличный) аргумент.

— Ну вот как только ты начнёшь хоть немного готовиться, так сразу и смутит, — флегматично парировал Дамблдор, и Гарри приуныл: крыть ему было нечем.

— А наше мнение вам не интересно, Дамблёдор?

— Дорогая мадам, вы, несомненно, обворожительны, но я гей, так что всё равно нет.

***

— В чём-то он прав, да? — предательски ответила Гермиона, когда возмущённый Гарри пересказывал ей разговор.

***

— Снейп ненавидит моего отца! — Гарри ворвался в кабинет Дамблдора в расстроенных чувствах.

— Ты прав, мой мальчик, порой он так себя ненавидит...

Что?

— ЧТО?

Они помолчали: Дамблдор — загадочно, Гарри — на грани множественного инсульта.

— Как сейчас помню её патронус Джеймсу… — подбавил огоньку Дамблдор, когда Гарри стойко — и поистине героически — продержался больше двадцати секунд, не задавая уточняющих вопросов.

— Я об этом пожалею.

— О да.

Секунда. Две. Три.

— Что там было? — сдался Гарри.

— Ушла туда, куда ты меня послал. Веду себя так, как ты меня назвал…

— Вы же шутите? Скажите, что вы шутите! Это из чёртова маггловского анекдота, в жизни так не бывает! Скажите, что вы шутите!

Дамблдор был милосерден и выждал всего десять секунд, прежде чем ответил:

— Саечка за испуг, Гарри.

— Вот зачем вы так?

— А теперь осознай, что Северус общается со мной каждый день. Несколько раз в день. И я действительно ценю хорошую шутку.

Гарри осознал.

Чёрт, как низко он пал: ему стало действительно по-человечески жаль Снейпа.

***

Дальше было только хуже…

***

Гарри ненавидел себя за то, что собирался сказать — и испортить этим прекрасный романтический вечер с любимой девушкой, — но промолчать не мог.

— Джинни, все, кто меня любили, — умерли. Странно, что ты ещё жива...

— Тебе надо меньше общаться с Дамблдором, — она с некоторым напряжением усмехнулась.

***

Хоть Дурсли и ненавидели всё, что так или иначе хоть немного связано с миром волшебства, но одного не отнять: им совершенно точно было известно намного больше, чем ему, Гарри.

«Не задавай вопросов!» — говорили они. Твердили это постоянно, сколько он себя помнил.

Чертовски дельный совет, кто бы мог подумать.


End file.
